For the Sake of Another
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: Sara must deal with something that no teenage girl should have to....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: WAAZUUUUUUUUUUUP! Don't sue me please!  
AN: A million billion trillion (?) arigatos to everyone who read my FTTD fanfic! I love you all! Just to let you know, this story has nothing to do with the FWS. I actually got the concept of this story from a really good Pokemon one I read...^_^  
  
For the Sake of Another part 1 by Ly the werewolf  
  
" Sigh.....alone again...." Sara Goodman slowly sighed while balancing a pen on the top of her lip. Flint was out with Rocky, and since Tony wanted to become a time detective, he went with Dr. Goodman to a time detective convention that was happening out of town. In fact, she was so bored that she already finished all of her homework.  
" Geez...this is bullshit....it's Friday night, and I'm totally alone!" She thought of going to see the time shifters, but they all went with Tony and Bernard. Sara hopped onto the kitchen table, and puffed her chest out. " Now, Tony and I are going to a time detectives convention tonight, Sara, so take care of the house! Remember, no time traveling, parties or drugs!" she stated to no one, doing a mock imitation of her uncle. Sara suddenly smirked. " Yeah, but that leaves sex and alcohol wide open...heh heh...."she chuckled. The young teen sighed again. " Oh well, might as well see what's on TV...." Sara sat down, and half-heartedly began to channel-surf. " Crap...crap....boring....stupid....lame....gross.....oh well....I'll watch this." She finally settled on a Superchannel movie, American Psycho. (AN: Do NOT watch that movie! It's gross, full of sex and REALLY disturbing!) Sara started watching the movie intently, following the plot like a cat watching a goldfish. She was watching the part where this Paul Allen guy was in the psycho's apartment, and he was coming up behind him with an axe. Suddenly, Sara heard footsteps upstairs. VERY much similar to the clean, crisp tap of the psycho's shoes. Sara could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. " Oh my God, someone's here!" she whimpered through clenched teeth. Leaving the TV on to cover her own footsteps, the young teen rose from the couch,and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Her aqua eyes scanned the room for a potential weapon - " Hmm...this'll do nicely." she stated, pulling out a very large meat tenderizer with one hand, and a large meat knife in the other. " Let's see you try something now, asshole...."  
  
Sara carefully crept to where the bottom of the stairs was. The young girl cursed herself for not leaving the upstairs lights on, so she squinted through the dim lighting. Sara glanced down at her hands - they were trembling uncontrolably. " Calm down, girl," she assured herself. " You don't wanna drop that knife on your foot, do ya?" Finally, she saw it. Small flashes of red and black could be seen coming down the upstairs hallway. The same eerie footsteps echoed throughout the house, making Sara even more nervous. She held her breath as she heard the figure coming down the stairs, straight to where she was hiding. " Okay....." Closer....closer....closer......" NOW!!!"  
" AAHHHHH!!!!!!"*BONK*  
" Wha...?" *Click* " MURLOCK?!?!" The young vampire smiled at her, before passing out cold from a rather large blow to the head from a meat tenderizer.   
  
" Oh, Murlock! I am SO sorry! Here, do you need some more ice?"  
" Sara, I'm okay! Really! But, thanks for caring." Sara plopped down on the couch beside Murlock, who was holding an ice pack to his injured head. After a moment of silence, Sara spoke up.  
" Y'know, Murlock, you could always try phoning. You could get yourself killed doing that!" The bishonen smiled at her, flashing his fangs.   
" I live for the thrill, my dear Sara." Sara sweatdropped. " So," he started, eager to change the subject. " What are you doing on a beautiful night like this all alone?" Immediatly she frowned, showing her 'guest' that she was rather angry about that.  
" Oh, you know....everyone's out, having a good time, while lame ol' me decided to stay home because nothing they were doing interested me! Ugh!" A defeated Sara heaved a sigh, and brought her knees up to her chest. " It's just not fair....everyone else has a great social life....boyfriends, girlfriends...I'm lucky if I have ANY friends besides Flint and Tony." Murlock leaned in closer, curious to hear about her non-exsistant social life.   
" That's not true Sara," Murlock stated. " Why, you've got lots of friends - the time shifters, Flint, Tony, Pterri....and me." She replied with a small smile.  
" Thank you Murlock, but, I mean.....y'know, human friends." The young vampire looked away, obviously hurt by her thoughtless remark. Sara immediatly realized her error.   
" Oh my God - I'm sorry Murlock! I-I didn't mean you! You're a great friend, and a really sweet, kind a caring person. But, I mean, like, girls my age. Regular teens like me, who go to the mall, talk about boys and make-up....you know, girls. He nodded his head slowly, understanding her every word.   
" Well, I can't really help you there, but...."   
" But....what?"  
" I can give you something very special. Something that all teenagers look forward to, but some never get."Sara, although a very bright girl, drew a blank.   
" What, a CD player? Thanks Murlock, but, I already have one of th---" The young teen never got to finish her sentence, because her mouth was being covered by Murlock's. After a few minutes of holding the kiss, he broke it. He looked into her gorgeous eyes.   
" No, that." he whispered lovingly. Sara was speechless.   
" I...uh....um.....uh....wha...?" She was obviously in a love-struck daze. Finally, she managed to spit out a few real words. " Oh my God...." Murlock's gaze danced around the room.   
" Well, I guess I'd better go...Sara....just...forget what I did, what I said...you're obviously disgusted with me..." Sara rose up after him.   
" Actually, Murlock...there's...um....something I want to show you in my room..." She fibbed. The young vampire arched an eyebrow. " Follow me..." she teased seductivly. Once up in her room, Murlock looked around.   
" So...what did you want to show me?" Sara slowly walked up to him, keeping her face down. She was swaying her hips, and moving her good-sized bust along with the beat of her footsteps. It was driving Murlock wild.   
" This...." And engaged in another kiss, this time, much more passionate. Caught up in the feeling, Murlock slowly broke the kiss after a lengthy period of time, and gently laid Sara down on her bed. " Murlock....I love you....."  
" I love you too, my beautiful Sara....." Their passionate and sensual cries could be heard all througout the night.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Well, whaddya think? Sorry - I don't have the guts to do a lemon. I'll try and get the next part in ASAP....but schools' got too much friggin' homework....Wait! Werewolves shouldn't have to go to school! Hey! I'm gettin' gipped here! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:....Do I really have to explain this? I don't own FTTD, yada yada yada......^_^;  
AN: Thanks for all your responses! Wow! Don't worry...I'm just as desperate for Flint fanfiction as you all are! Well, sorry this took so long. As said before, one word: HOMEWORK. ~:-P Oh well.   
  
For the Sake of Another part 2 by Ly the werewolf  
  
" Uhh....."  
Sara Goodman flickered her eyes open, just enough to see a very welcoming sight. The warm, loving and smiling face of her new lover, Murlock Holmes. " Oh....Murlock.....good morning...." Murlock's smile grew even wider. He wrapped his fairly lean but muscular arms around his pink-haired beauty.   
" Good morning to you too, my darling..." He began kissing her on her neck. She shuddered in delight at the soft, quick kisses he was trailing down her neck. Sara, caught up in the moment, began to kiss his smooth chest. She purred in ecstacy as his novice hands explored her young, beautiful body. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* The two young lovers quickly seperated.   
" Sara?" Sara's eyes flew open in sheer terror.   
" Murlock! Quick! Hide! It's Tony!!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Murlock dove under the security of the sheets on her bed.   
" Sara, are you in there? Is everything okay?"  
" Uh....Yeah, Tony! Everything's fine! Why do you ask?" she fibbed. Tony paused from the other side of the door.   
" Well....I thought I heard you talking to someone. Is someone else in there with you? 'Cause if there is....oh man...Uncle Bernie will kill you!" Sara put on a fake show of anger.   
" NANI!?! Tony, you hentai! There is NO ONE else in here! Now go away! I have to get dressed!" The young girl tried to contain herself, as she heard her defeated (and insulted) twin brother walk away. Murlock suddenly poked his head out from under the sheets. Both of them promptly started laughing. " Murlock, you know, it's pretty hard to sound angry and serious if you keep snickering like that!" The young vampire grinned.   
" What? It was funny!" A deep sigh of sadness escaped her lips. " What's wrong?"   
" Unfortunatly, you really do have to go, Murlock. Even though it's Saturday, I do have some work to do." Murlock childeshly pouted.   
" Well....okay. Whatever you say, I guess. 'Sides," he continued as he got out of her bed and slipped his boxers* on. " Bindi will probably freak if she found out I was with you." Sara glanced at Murlock while she was slipping her usual yellow shirt on. (*Yes, I say boxers for this story. C'mon, do you ever see any briefs lines? ^_^;)  
" What is with her, anyway? We've got plenty of availible time shifter bachlors here at the bureau. And yet, she still goes after you." Murlock responded with a simple shrug.   
" Oh well. Although she can get pretty annoying sometimes, she really can be a great companion." She responded with a shrug as well.   
" Whatever you say...." Murlock sighed as he finished the final clasp on his long, crimson cape.   
" Well, I...guess this is good-bye...." Sara smiled and shook her head no.  
" Nah....just...see you later. Ja ne, my love...." The two young teens shared one more long, passionate kiss, before the acrobatic time detective lept out of the window and into the shadows of some nearby buildings.   
" Sara! Come on! Sometime today would be nice!" Sara rolled her eyes.   
" O-KAY!! I'm coming! Sheesh!!" Sara stopped to glance over herself in her vanity mirror. ' I'm really a woman now.' With that, she exited her room, and trotted down the stairs with a noticable bounce in her step.  
  
Flint Hammerhead looked up from his breakfast (gasp! ^_~) and welcomed his friend Sara with a large smile. " Hiya, Sara! Nice to see ya!" Sara smiled and nodded with a big, cheery 'good morning, Flint'.   
" Good morning, my dearest and most wonderful family! I love you, Uncle Bernie!" Sara flung her arms around her only adult caretaker, Dr. Bernard Goodman.   
" Woah, easy there, sport! I love you too!" Dr. Goodman smiled - it was nice every now and then to know that he was appreciated. Sara turned her eyes to her 'younger' twin brother.   
" I love you too, my wonderful little brother!" and promptly wrapped her arms around him as well. Tony sat frozen in his seat, not sure if his sister was going crazy, or she's on some kind of Prozac.   
" Uhhh....." Flint pouted off in his little corner of the table.   
" Don't you love me, Sara?" Sara looked up and detatched herself from Tony.   
" Ohhh....I'm sorry Flint! Here, I love you so much too!" and once again, ran over to Flint's open arms, eager for a hug.   
" Yeah! Sara loves me!" he squealed with delight. Tony cocked an eyebrow.  
" That's nice. Okay Sara, even though you're three-hundred and twenty-seven seconds older than me, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're hiding something. "   
" What?" His older sister looked up from the young Hammerhead. " Oh, come on, Tony - what, is it against the law to enjoy such a nice, happy, sunshiny day?" For the first time, Pterri joined in on the conversation.   
" 'What' nice day? It's cold and raining outside with a heavy overcast." She blinked.  
" Well...there's nothing wrong than looking deeper to find joy and beauty in any day. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all." Tony sighed in exhasperation.   
" I give up...."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
* 2 weeks later.....*  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Sara rose from her bed, feeling refreshed after last night's little 'make-out session' with Murlock Holmes. Sara asked to refrain from sex, because, although they both loved it, she and Murlock must've done it like every two days. The young teen sighed as she sat down on the cushioned stool of her vanity table, taking out a brush and stroking her long, silky hair. Her deep aqua eyes wandered around the room absent-mindedly, finally settling on her Sailor Moon S calander. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Sara trotted over to the manga calander, studying certain dates. " Wait a minute....." Removing the pin from the wall, she frantically searched for a certain mark that was on her calander every month, twice a month - when her period began and ended. " Okay, okay....it began on the fifth, and ended on the tenth....this month should begin at around the same time....." Sara looked at the dates on the present month with dread. Today was the twenty-eigth. Her usually regular skin turned a deathly pale. " I gotta get outta here." Grabbing her coat and wallet, Sara Goodman dashed out the door and headed to the nearest pharmacy.   
  
Sara slowly walked down the isle, keeping her eyes constantly downcast. The last thing she needed was meeting up with someone she knew from school or something. She scuffed her shoes along until she got to the front of the feminine hygiene section. After a few heart-pounding minutes, her eyes finally fell upon it: R-U-PREGNANT: A HOME PREGNANCY TEST FOR EXPECTING MOTHERS-TO-BE. Her slender fingers lightly brushed the small box, afraid that someone might see her buy it. Without another word, she trotted up to chasier. The clerk, a young man in his mid-forties, looked at her suspiciously. " Um, aren't you a little young to be buying this?" Sara was not in the mood.   
" Um, aren't you a little old to be working here?" she retorted coldly. She handed him the withdrawl card for her account, and punched in the pin number.   
" Uh, thanks for shopping here!" the clerk called out to Sara, who was already well around the block.   
  
All of her clothes plopped down in a messy pile on the bathroom floor. " Okay...." Her skilled eyes quickly scanned the instructions. Following them with an eerie sense of calm, she redressed herself and sat down on the toilet seat, watching the pregnancy test intently. If she stared at it any longer, you'd think she'd burn holes in them or something. Finally, the 5-minute waiting period was up. She read the instructions again. ' Blue means you're going to be a mother! Pink means better luck next time!' With trembling hands, Sara looked at the test.   
  
The marker was blue.   
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Well, I'll try and get the next part in ASAP. Comments, questions, flames....whatever. Thanks for reading!  
Ly the werewolf 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:...Do I really have to explain? If I did own FTTD, I'd be filthy rich and have all the anime I wanted! But...I don't...^_^;  
AN: ...Not much to say, this time. Oh yeah - someone asked me how old they would be in this story. Well, if you've seen the first few episodes, you'll learn that Flint and the Goodmans are in the eigth grade. I'll say that they'll all be in grade nine. So, Sara would be about 14-14 1/2. Murlock would be about 16. Um...thank you all again for reading and reviewing my stories! Ja ne!  
  
For the Sake of Another part 3 by Ly the werewolf   
  
Sara Goodman raced through the suburban streets of downtown Tokyo, tears blinding her vision. She could remember exactly what happened, just a few minutes ago....  
  
*********  
  
Tony and Flint both sighed, settling deeper into thier extremely comfy couch in the middle of the living room. Almost absent-mindedly, Flint glanced outside, only to find that some dark storm clouds were rolling in. The entire evening sky had turned an ominous dark, midnight blue. He contined to watch the clouds with a childish facination - Sara had told him about meteorology when he was first de-fossilized, and still continued to find them....mysterious. Flint heaved yet another sigh as he looked away, leaving the angry messengers of the sky to bestow their wrath upon the unforgiving world in which they lived on. " NO!! NO!! IT CAN'T BE!!!" The two youths shot up out their seats, instantly responding to the high-pitched scream radiating from the downstairs bathroom. Tony could already feel his heartbeat going up; he was the brother, and, even if Sara is older than him (by less than 5 minutes), he felt it was his obligation to save her. Both ran up to the door. At first, Tony tried to open it, only to find it was locked from the inside.   
" Sara? Sara! SARA! ARE YOU OKAY?! SARA!?!" Flint came back with his father, Rocky, in tow. The young caveboy's expression was that of determanation and concern.  
" Sara!? Are you alright? What's going on?" Nothing. " Petra Fina? Are you in there?" Flint asked, his voice laced with venom. Still nothing. Both boys glanced at eachother, then put their ears to the door. Inside, they could hear a muffled crying. Tony, getting even more worried, but now more sympathetic, lightly rapped the door with his knuckles.   
" Sara? Hey there sis, are you okay? Can we come i--"  
" NO!!" More muffled, heaving sobs. " N-No....please....don't come in....." Flint's eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He knew very well that something was wrong, and it drove him nuts not knowing what.   
" Sara," Flint pleaded. " We need to come in so we can see what's wrong. We're worried about you." Ignoring her earlier pleas, or warning, Flint reached for the doornob and began to giggle it. The older teen beside him looked at Flint uneasily; he knew that the young neanderthal could effortlessly tear the door clean off it's hinges. Just before he could even attempt to open the door, a small clicking sound could be heard from the other side. She was unlocking the door. Relief washed over the two boys.   
" Aww, Sara, man, you sure gave us a scare--" Tony was abruptly cut off as his 'older' sister raced out from the bathroom, clutching a small box to her heaving chest. " Sara?"   
" Go away! Don't come near me! Waaa........" Both Tony Goodman, Flint and Rocky Hammerhead watched, speechless, as an obviously disturbed Sara Goodman ran out of the house in total hysterics. Her ferternal twin opened his mouth to say something, but could only breath her name. " Sara....."  
  
***********  
  
Sara sniffled back the still oncoming tears as she softly seated herself on the public trasport bus. Glancing out the window, she frowned. " Great," she mumbled to herself. " Rain.....might be a storm too....." Using the sleeve of her yellow blouse, she wiped her red and tear stained face, trying not to attract any attention. Looking around, Sara could see that nearly half the people kept shooting either worried or annoyed glances at her. Sara looked down at her shoes, almost hoping she could find an answer to her problems from her favorite pair of sneakers. ' Let them stare,' she thought. ' They can all go jump off a bridge, for all I care....' Suddenly, the whining screech of the brakes brought Sara's train of thought to a crashing halt.   
" 321 Magumya street." the driver called out, not really caring. Sara slowly rose from her seat and walked over to the door. The bus driver, seeing that she was upset, looked at her quizzikly, but a small, sad smile from her assured him that she was allright.   
  
Turning around to watch the bus hum to life, Sara sighed once more, and felt her throat tighten with another wave of oncoming sadness. The attractive adolescant began walking, not paying any heed to the hustle and bustle of the streets of downtown. No one seemed to mind, or even care, as they hurried along, occasionally bumping into her and mumbling a hasty apology. ' Everyone's so busy with their lives.....' she thought, shoving her delicate hands into her purple cargo pockets, protecting them from the onslaught on chilly air. Finally, she arrived in Murlock's area. It was a place she always enjoyed going to - less than a five minute walk away was a huge park, and, Murlock's favorite area, the Rose Garden. Why, even just a few weeks ago, he took her there, and had the most romantic night of her life - dinner by candlelight, dancing, stargazing, cuddling.....Sara swallowed the lump in her throat. " Why can't it just be like that forever...?" she asked herself, a solitary tear escaping from it's teal prison. Dread, despair and confusion were written all over her face as she crossed the street to Murlock's apartment building. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a mother and her child in the street, playing happily, talking about their future....' ...The future....I wonder if I'll still have one of those in 9 months....' Murlock's apartment building was less than a block away, but, of course, it had to start raining. Not just raining, but buckets. Sara paid no heed - the rain would hide her tears. She slowly walked up the stairs, getting more soaked by the minute. Finally, she came up to the little announcement box. Her bloodshot, aqua eyes searched for a certain name. " Holmes.....Holmes.....Oh....Here we go."  
Hesitantly, she pressed the tiny buzzer. " Murlock?" she asked quietly, almost timidly. She waited for about ten seconds, then, deciding he wasn't there, turned around to leave. Suddenly:  
" Hello?" Sara stopped, turned on her heel and leaned her head in close to the speaker.   
" M-Murlock? It's me. Sara. " A brief pause came from the other end.   
" Sara? Well, this is a pleasant surprize. What are you doing here?" came his slightly crackled voice.   
" Actually, Murlock," she began. " I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit. Can I come in?" Yet another pause.   
" Of course! Here, I'm opening the doors right now. Come on up. Do you know my apartment number?" Sara's expression hadn't changed the whole time, going with her dull and monotonus voice.   
" Yeah, I do. See ya in a minute."   
  
Sara slowly walked up to the elevator. Normally, to keep fit, she would've taken the stairs, but, when you're cold, wet, sad, and just traveled more than halfway across town, would you want to walk up about 10 flights of stairs? I think not. Without even looking, she pressed the button for his floor. All surfaces of the elevator were spotless; she could see her reflection in all of them. Sara sighed again as she watched the rainwater drip evenly from her body, forming a small puddle on the elevator floor. She paid no heed to it as she walked out when she reached her destination. Her eyes scanned the doors for his room number: 616. Finally, her eyes laid upon it. Lifting a hand, she lightly knocked on the strong steel door. She could hear a 'coming' from the other side. The door swooshed open, revealing her lover, Murlock Holmes. " Sara, how nice to see....you....." His enthusiastic greeting turned rather flat once he laid his crimson eyes upon her. " Is everything okay? You don't look so good. Here," he gestured through the open door. " Come in. Make yourself comfortable." Wordlessly, she walked in and stood in the middle of the living room. Murlock stared at her the whole time as he closed the door. " Sara....what happened to you? Here, come on - I'll get you cleaned up." Sara neither protested or agreed, she just simply let Murlock's loving gestures lead her to his bathroom. Neither one of them made any attempts at conversation - Murlock knew there was something wrong,and Sara wasn't in the mood to do anything right now. His gentle blue hands carefully peeled her soaking wet garments off of her, and promply threw them in the dryer. Sara let out a small sigh of relief as she climbed into the hot, steaming bath he had prepared for her. Sweet, flowerly fragrences danced into her nose. She savored the smell as Murlock came back with a bathrobe for her, some aromatherapy oils, and a small cloth. Murlock pulled up a stool, and seated himself next to the bathtub. With loving, healing hands, he wet the cloth in some bath oils and softly scrubbed her back. Sara breathed in pure relaxation. The combination of fragrances, the therapeutic hot water, and Murlock's gentle touch made her want this moment to last forever.   
  
Not knowing where the time went, Sara finally climbed out of the bathtub. She glanced at the clock in the living room as Murlock softly dried her off. ' 6:17 pm....I left home at around 4:00.....' Wrapping the warm, terrycloth bathrobe around her slender body, Murlock led her into the living room once again. " Now," he said, placing his hands on Sara's. " Will you tell me what's wrong?" Probably for the first time all night, Sara met him face-to-face, her now dull, aqua eyes meeting his own firery red. She opened her mouth to speak.   
" Murlock......" she choked, her voice barely above a whisper. The bishonen vampire leaned in closer, trying to hear what she was saying.   
" Yes?"   
" I......I........"  
" You're.....what?" Murlock looked into her eyes. This was the girl he loved, and if something was bothering her this much, he needed to know.   
" I'm.........pregnant." If Murlock didn't know how to control his temper or emotions, he most likely would've flown off the handle right there. But, when she looked at his face again, she felt even worse. Murlock was literally frozen with shock. Regaining his sense of reality, his fingers entwined with hers.   
" S-Sara....." he breathed. Without another second, tears began streaming down her face uncontrollably. Murlock Holmes, her friend, her lover....and now the father of her unborn child, embraced her tightly, tears rolling down his lean face as well. Murlock and Sara held eachother for the entire night, crying for the pain, hurt and humiliation that they were sure to face ahead.   
  
___________________________________  
  
...Whew. Well, what did you think? I worked extra hard on this chapter, so I hope you all like it. My homework is going down (the amount, I mean) so I should have the next part fairly soon. By the way: what are you're thoughts about Murlock's latest decision? Resigning from the Time Detectives?   
  
Gillian Grey: Well, what did you want to see me about, Murlock?  
Murlock slaps his badge, ID, and other papers down on her desk.   
Murlock: I want to resign from the Time Detectives.   
Bindi: WHAT?!?!?  
Gillian smirks.  
Gillian Grey: Umm....aren't you a little too young for a pension plan there, Murlock?  
Murlock:.....dude, shutup.   
  
Blah! Too late! Holy smokeroonies! 11:35! Woah! Good thing the parental units are out on a gig! ^_^  
Thanks a mil - Ly the werewolf 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD. Simple as that...v_v  
AN: Once again, thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story! A note to 'Kim'-I won't say what the child will be like, just that in this fic (and the way I've always seen it) Murlock has been a purebred vampire, and Sara a purebred human (duh...^_^;). So, think along the same terms as Gohan from Dragonball Z.   
  
For the Sake of Another part 4 by Ly the werewolf  
  
Murlock held his beloved Sara tightly in his arms, hoping to protect her from the cruel attacks from society which were sure to come. Murlock's tears had partially subsided, but hers were still coming on fast and strong. She had spent the night here, having come here yesterday to seek comfort from Murlock. The youth glanced at his clock sitting on the table: 7:42am. " Sara, my dear," Murlock whispered. " Dearest, classes will be starting soon for you." Sara sniffled back her remaining tears, and looked at Murlock with pleading eyes.   
" Murlock," she choked. " I'm....scared. What will everyone think of me?"   
" Don't worry about anyone else," he assured her. With a gentle hand, he cupped her chin with his fingers. " Every single day, and everywhere you go, I will be nearby. No harm will ever come to you, unless they wish to face the wrath of Murlock Holmes." She slowly nodded her head. " Now, come on. Let's get you ready for school."   
  
Sara Goodman stood outside the doors of Einstien Junior High. Just a few months ago, Flint, and her ferternal brother Tony passed up to grade 9. Swallowing back tears, Sara lifted her head high and made her way to her classroom. Far up in a tree, a solitary figure watched with tender, crimson eyes. With one last look, Murlock dashed off to find higher ground.   
  
*************  
  
3 months later....  
  
*************  
  
The entire room was silent. The continuous scratching of many pens and pencils were the only sound that could be heard, aside from everyone's breathing. Ms. Iknow sat at her desk, her emotionless face making the atmosphere even more tense. Her glasses-covered eyes scanned last night's homework, her wrist and hand moving in the occansional flick for a checkmark, or writing a comment. Quietly, as not to disturb everyone's worktime, Ms. Iknow set down her red pen and faced the classroom. " Sara, may I please see you for a moment?" Her voice broke the uneasy silence. Sara's head jerked up from her paper. She blinked, not knowing what to expect. Setting down her pen, Sara rose from her seat and walked over to her teacher's desk. Ms. Iknow motioned her to come into the back room with her. The voluptuos educator motioned for her student to take a seat. Finally, Sara spoke.   
" Yes, Ms. Iknow? Is there something you need?"   
"Actually, there is, Sara." She paused before continuing, folding her hands on her lap. " Now, Sara, you're normally a bright student - one of my best, in fact. But lately, I've noticed the quality of your homework and projects has decreased quite a bit. Is there something wrong, something you'd like to talk about? Family troubles?" Her voice was so full of concern, that you wouldn't believe that this woman is also the heartless Petra Fina. Sara froze. Her face turned noticably pale, and she clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. The young teen looked down at the floor, anything to avoid her teacher's knowing gaze.   
" So, I guess it's finally starting to show...." she whispered. Ms. Iknow raised a questioning eyebrow.   
" Is 'what' starting to show...?" Ms. Iknow noticed tears falling on Sara's tight fists. Sara stood up from her seat, and pointed to her lower abdomen.   
" THIS!!" she yelled. " I can't believe it's that evident already!" She promptly broke into a fit of tears. Ms. Iknow slowly rose from her seat, trying not to upset her student anymore.   
" Sara, if you would just tell me what's wrong I could--"  
" No! You can't do anything! No one can do anything! You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT, THAT'S WHY!! I'M 3 FUCKING MONTHS PREGNANT!!" Ms. Iknow's face was that of complete, genuine shock.   
" P-Pregnant...? Oh, Sara...." The evil villanesss' alter-ego approached a hysterical Sara Goodman with open arms. She carefully embraced her student, and let the poor girl cry to her hearts' content. ' Pregnant....heh heh heh....wait 'till Flint and the others hear about this.......' She thought, a sisister gleam flashing over her stylish glasses.   
  
If anyone looked up into the sky, they would've noticed that a small circle of it was rippling like a rock thrown into a lake. Suddenly, the all-too-familiar time cycle broke through the centre, closing the hole behind it. Flint Hammerhead scanned his surroundings. " Well, Dr. Goodman said that Petra has been sighted here in this time period...." As if on cue, a large number of screams and pleas for help could be heard about 50 feet away. As the time cycle charged forward, everyone could see the transformed Catamaran, its large claws smashing buildings like they were made out of toothpicks. Flint landed the time cycle, and hopped off followed by the ususal time traveling crew-Pterri, Get-A-Long, and Tony and Sara Goodman. The young caveboy pulled out his fossilized father, Rocky Hammerhead, and shouted up to the giant Catbot. " You're under arrest, Petra Fina!" Suddenly, the giant smiling cat face turned to face the cocky time detective.   
" Hah! Yeah, when Hell freezes over, cavebrat!" Petra Fina opened the capsule window of the Catbot, smirking at Flint and his friends.   
" Just come with us peacefully, Petra! We can avoid a fight!" She didn't seem amused. At all.   
" Listen up, brats! For once, I'm not here to take over the world, but to deliver some very important information!" The five companions glanced at eachother. Tony scowled.   
" Yeah right, Petra! I say we just arrest her--"  
" No, wait Tony. Let's hear her out. " Flint suggested. Petra Fina cleared her throat.   
" *ahem* I have just come to tell you that I have heard some very interesting news! Of course, I can't tell you who I got it from, it's just that news travels fast, you know!"   
" Get to the point!" Tony shouted. Petra twitched.   
" Shut up! Anyway, the shocking news is......you're dearest friend and sibling, Sara Goodman, IS PREGNANT!!!" Time seemed to freeze itself. No one moved. Or dared to breathe. Flint was the first to spoke.   
" Is that true, Sara?" he asked, his tiny eyes glossing over with tears. Sara's own eyes filled with tears as she turned away, ashamed to face her friend and brother. She didn't say anything. Tony put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.   
" Sara? Is what Petra Fina said true?" She looked back at him, tears streaming down her beautiful face. That was the only answer he needed. Pterri decided to lend a hand and led everyone back to the time cycle, where they would go back home to the bureau, and the questioning would begin.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Dum dum dum......duuuuummmmmm........What will happen to poor Sara? If you thought it was bad now that Flint and Tony know, imagine what will happen when Uncle Bernie finds out! Not to mention who the father is!  
Well, I'm sittin' here, waiting for more FTTD fanfiction to come out. 'Sides mine, of course....^_^ Thanks for reading! Ja ne!  
Ly the werewolf 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You know the drill.   
AN: Once again, thank you all for your very generous comments. I was blushing when I read them! You people are so awesome; you, the fans; are what make writing a fanfic that much more enjoyable. Uh oh, I'm not sounding too sappy, am I? ^_^; (PS-I mean NO insult to blondes or homosexuals. You'll see what I mean.)  
  
For the Sake of Another part 5 by Ly the werewolf  
  
The light pit pat of raindrops could still be heard from last night's horrid weather. Normally, after school, everyone would be curled up with a pet, a loved one or a stuffed animal, with a cup of hot cocoa and a good book. Not in this cozy little house.   
  
Sara Goodman sat tightly and rigid on the couch in the living room of her home, the Bureau of Time & Space. Flint and Rocky Hammerhead, her twin brother Tony, her Uncle Bernard Goodman, and all of the time shifters seated themselves around the room, everyone too nervous to break the uneasy silence. Dr. Goodman ran a hand through his unruly black hair. " Geez, Sara...." he mumbled. Suddenly, he stood up, his tall form casting a shadow over his nieces' tiny body. " Pregnant?! I-I don't know what to say! I-I mean, maybe I would expect this from a blonde, teenage hussie, but, but....YOU?!? What has gotten into you?! Do you know the time and effort it takes to raise a child?!" Sara stood up as well, facing her furious uncle and standing her own, shakey ground.   
" Yeah, well if parenting takes so much time and effort, where are OUR parents, huh? How come they're not here right now, with me and Tony? Huh? Answer me that!!" Dr. Goodman paused; he didn't expect that. Once again, a thick blanket of silence draped over the room. He sighed, seating himself back down on the couch, the same time as Sara.   
" Well then, answer me this, Sara. " Sara didn't move, or even flinch. She was ready. Her uncle faced her, eye to eye. " Who's the father?" Sara gasped, and looked away. ' No, anything but that!' His niece sighed, her throat tightening up.   
" Murlock." She mumbled.   
" Who? Sara, speak up! We can't hear you."  
" It's.....Murlock." Everyone froze. Sara couldn't bear to look at them - her friends, her family, all must be disgusted with her.   
" M-M-M-Murlock...?" Tony managed to sputter. " MURLOCK!?!?!? OH MY GOD!! THAT STUPID IDIOT!! ARGH, WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GONNA TEAR HIM A NEW--"  
" Tony! Watch your mouth!"   
" Sorry. But, Murlock? Aw man, Sara...out of all people, you just had to choose him...." Flint looked up at Sara, his face the only kind one in the vicinity right now.   
" Why Murlock, Sara?" The young teen faced her angry friends and family.   
" You wanna know why? Well, I'll tell you why. Murlock is the first person to really care about my feelings, to be willing to like me, understand me and most importantly, love me for who I am! He did not rape me, I was not drunk, or high, I did it because I love him! Do you hear me?! BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!" Sara was choking on her words, her chest heaving from her mighty sobs. Tony still wasn't satisfied.   
" Yeah, well, if he loved you like you love him, where is he now, huh? Tell me, Sara. Where's the future daddy?" Sara once again broke into tears.   
" Please, Tony, I don't need this....." she begged.   
" Right here." Everyone's eyes darted to the top of the stairs where, sure enough, a very pissed off Murlock was standing, arms crossed. In one swift jump, he was in the living room. He leaned comfortably on the doorframe. Murlock's expression was cold and emotionless.   
" You..." Tony spat, his words laced with venom. " I.....hate.....you....." Murlock narrowed his eyes at Sara's cocky young twin.   
" Hate me all you want, but leave Sara out of this."  
" Leave Sara out of this? How could I? She's my freakin' twin sister, for God's sake! She hasn't even gotten out of highschool, and you've already stolen her whole future, just because you were horny one night!!"   
" Hey, why don't you just mind your own business, okay?"  
" Never!"  
" How dare you place all the blame on dear Sara! Don't you think she already has enough to deal with?"  
" How dare I? How dare you get my sister pregnant, you stupid fag!!"  
" Tony! What did I just say? Watch your mouth!"  
" Sorry!" Murlock made his way over to where his darling sat crying. He sat down on the couch beside her, shooing away Get-A-Long. Tony made an ' eww-gross' face as his arch nemesis wrapped his arms lovingly and supportingly around Sara. She happily accepted his comforting gesture, and, soon enough, everyone, even Tony, was joined in the great group hug, crying for the future ahead. Suddenly, Sara managed to poke her head out.   
" I have the strangest craving for pickles and ice cream....."  
  
***********  
  
4 1/2 months later......  
  
***********  
  
Dr. Bernard Goodman heaved a sigh of failure and heartbreak, walking out of his office. Tony, who was watching TV, shot a quick glance at his desperate uncle. " Ms. Grey turn you down again?" Uncle Bernie sighed again, a small sweatdrop forming on his head.   
" Yeah....." This time, it was Tony's turn to sweatdrop. The young Goodman rolled his eyes to the ceiling, brushing off his uncle's latest misfortune. Dr. Goodman glanced at his nephew. " Tony, where's your sister?" He asked, his voice the only sound in the living room, aside from Flint's snoring or the ticking cukoo-clock. Tony shrugged, not even facing his caretaker.   
" Idno." He replied, slurring three words into one, imcoprehensible one. " With Murlock, or somethin'. Idunno." He was met by a very angry uncle. " What? It's not like she's my responsability!!" Tony whined.   
" Oh course she's your responsability! She's all of our responsabilities!! Your sister is seven and a half months pregnant, y'know! What if something happened to her?!?" As if on cue, the telephone rang. Dr. Goodman picked up the reciever.   
" Hello?....uh huh.....uh huh.....What?! Hospital?!? What for?!?...uh huh....CHILDBIRTH?!?!? We're on our way!!" Uncle Bernie slammed the phone down. Tony shot up out of his seat, along with a still-groggy Flint and Rocky Hammerhead.   
" Uncle Bernie? What's wrong? Is it about Sara?" His uncle didn't respond.   
" Get your coat, Tony. Call the others and tell them to meet me in the van." He ordered, grabbing his own lab coat and car keys. Tony blinked his eyes. " Now!"   
" Eeeep! Right!" The hysterical calling of Tony Goodman could be heard faintly throughout the entire house, issuing an emergency situation.   
  
Nearly minutes later, Flint, Rocky, Tony, Dr. Goodman, and all of the other time shifters slowly opened the semi-lit room leading to their dear friend, niece and sibling Sara Goodman. Sara slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim lighting. She smiled as soon as she saw the slightly relieved faces of her family and friends. "Tony....Flint....Uncle Bernie.....you....you all came....." she choked. The once happy, active and strong teenage girl, the one who, as Tony said, 'represented GIRL POWER,' looked terrible. She had multiple tubes coming out of her arms, an oxygen mask, and several wires attatched to different parts of her body, all leading up into a large machine behind her. Her once small, flat belly was now about as large as a soccer ball, it rising and falling with her ragged breathing. She happily, if not weakly, accepted and greatly cherished hugs and assuring words from the entire group of people. Tony, who was the last to come up, shuffled his feet on the floor, wearing a sheepish look on his face.   
" Hey, Sara....how's my big sis?" He smiled down at her. " Look, um...I....just wanted to say, that....I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting like a total jackass all those months ago. I really should've had more faith in you and Murlock." The younger twin paused. " Speaking of which, where is he?"   
" Right here. " Everyone's eyes fell upon the pair of glowing crimson eyes that seemed to float in a dark corner. Murlock slowly stepped out of the shadows. " I was the one who took Sara to the hospital, and I'm not leaving her until she' okay." Tony lightly nodded his head, his face suddenly turning sour.   
" Y'know, Murlock," he began, breaking the few minute silence that fell upon the room. "All of this is happening because of you. " Murlock growled, baring both of his fangs at Tony. Of course, the young human had to take that as a threat. " Oh, you wanna fight, huh? Well, bring it on!!" Before anything physical could happen (but plenty of verbal), an on-duty maternity nurse barged into Sara's room.   
" Okay, knock it off! Both of you!! Can't you see we've got a pregnant.....woman here?" Sara looked away, ashamed at the nurses' lack of wording. She knew it as well as anyone else - she wasn't a woman. Hell, her period just began about a year and a half ago. She could hear and remember all of the cruel conversations that some of the nurses had......  
  
**********  
  
Two off-duty nurses stopped to chat outside of Sara's room. She wasn't stupid; she could see them pointing and glancing in her direction. She could hear them heartlessly talking about the 'teen mom', and the 'little slut in room 251'. She would start to cry once they went away, but Murlock was always there to comfort her.....  
  
*********  
  
Sara shut her eyes, trying in vain to get some rest. Suddenly, just as Murlock and Tony were seperated, Sara let out a soul-shattering scream. Both guys rushed to her bedside. " Sara, what's wrong?" Both Tony and Murlock asked simoltaniously. Tears streamed down her face, as she reached to clutch her swollen belly.   
" I.....*gasp*...think the.....*grunt* baby's coming!!!"  
  
_________________________________  
  
Didya like it? Hope so. A big werewolf-sized hug to all the FTTD, aw hell, ALL the fanfiction writers - anyone can create great works of art, literary or visual, if you just stick to it!   
Well, I'll be posting up the next chapter soon. OMG! The baby's coming! Now, for what you've all been waiting for! The final part to 'For the Sake of Another'! Watch for it!  
Ly the werewolf 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Although I don't own FTTD, I wish I did 'cause I'd be making them millions and the series would never be in danger!   
AN: Well, this is the last part, peoples.....-_- I am SO happy and SO thankful for all of your wonderful and kind reviews. An author couldn'd ask for better readers....;_; *sob*....uh oh...I'm getting all emotional now! Well, I'm out of ideas right now, so feel free to email me any you have - FTTD, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, DBZ....pretty much anything, and I'll get back to ya if I can do it. Thank you all once again! AAaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
For the Sake of Another part 6 by Ly the werewolf  
  
The entire room was the exact portrait of pure, unbridled chaos. Of course, Tony and Murlock began fighting over who would take care of Sara, Dr. Goodman was arguing with a nurse because she wanted the time shifters out, the time shifters were getting into things, while Flint and Rocky just blinked, too confused to do anything. " She's MY sister, so I'll take care of her!"  
" Yeah, well she's having MY baby, so I'LL take care of her!"  
" Get those disgusting things out of the maternity ward!"  
" Pardon me, ma'am, but they are NOT disgusting!" Sara put her hands over her ears and shaking her head, she began to cry of pain and frustration.   
" STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. The room went silent; everyone was a frozen image of the argument they were having. The nurse huffed, and ran a hand over her now-red face.   
" Okay....This girl is having a baby. Who's the father?" She barked. Murlock stepped forward.  
" I am." The nurse paused momentarily.   
" Okaaaayyyy....anyway, the rest of you and your weird little pets will have to go in the waiting room. " No one moved. " NOW!!!" The old nurse thundered. All that was left of Flint and co. was a large puff of smoke. She turned to a very distraught Sara. " Okay, dear. What's your name?" She tenderly asked, pulling out a clipboard.   
" Sara Goodman...." She managed to choke. She pointed her pen at Murlock.   
" Murlock Holmes."   
" Okay...." She faced the couple. " Now my name is Rosaline, but you can just call me Rose. I know this must be very tough for you, dear. " Sara nodded her head a bit. " Both of you wait here for just a sec, while I get some more nurses and Dr. Murdoch. " Both said a happy 'thank you' as Rose left. Murlock turned to Sara, and took her hands in his own.   
" My dearest Sara," he sobbed. " I....I can't believe this is really happening....This is all my fault...." Murlock bravely sniffed back his tears. " But, I can assure you, that I will ALWAYS be with you, no matter what. I love you with all my heart and soul, Sara. This...this thing we have created, OUR child, is a part of both of us, and I will do whatever I can in my power to make sure our son or daughter grows up happy and healthy." Sara buried her head in her lover's chest.   
" Thank you so much, Murlock....You don't know how much I needed to hear that...." The young parents-to-be shared one last kiss, as a group of doctors and nurses came marching in, literally shoving Murlock out of the way. The next ten or so minutes was all a complete blur to Sara. She could faintly recall them changing her oxygen mask, adjusting different tubing, and having a wide variety of drugs injected into her bloodstream. Rose came up beside the barely concious Sara.   
" Okay, dear, we've given you a drug that will induce labour. We just have to wait for your cervix to dilate, okay?" Sara nodded weakly.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Sara Goodman could faintly hear ' Doctor, 10 cenimeters is complete.' through the pounding in her ears. Out of the corner of her eye, behind the hospital staff, she could see Murlock, giving her a thumbs-up and a warm, loving smile. The same nurse from before came up to Sara's head. She gently stroked her hair and face, cooing soft words and lullabys into Sara's ear. " Your cervix is dilated, dear. That means the baby is coming. Are you ready?" The young teen managed to squeak out a tiny 'yes'. " Let the father in!" Rose ordered. As soon as the door was opened, Murlock dashed to his beloved's side, clutching her hand tightly.   
" Sara, I'm here for you!" She opened her mouth to say something, but she had so many drugs in her she probably wouldn't be able to recite the entire alphabet correctly. " Shh, shh shh shh shh....It's alright, my love....It's all right...." Suddenly, Sara shrieked, startling everyone in the delivery room.   
" Doctor, the baby's coming!" One nurse said. The delivery 'coach' and doctor, Dr. M. Murdoch, moved to the end.   
" Okay....and.....PUSH!!"   
" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, and lightly blushed when she felt a hand go up her vagina.   
" And another....and.......PUSH!!!" Sara's screams of agony echoed throughout the hospital hallways.   
  
It went on like that for what seemed like days, but, in actual fact, only about three hours. " The head! The head is coming out!" A nurse exlaimed. Dr. Murdoch's eyes lit up.   
" Excellent! Alright...." He trailed off his sentence as he gently and carefully pulled the head out. " One more push should do it, Miss Goodman." A small yell was heard as the rest of the baby came out. The entire crowd, especially Murlock and Sara, breathed a sigh of relief. Dr. Murdoch arched an eyebrow. " Huh...the baby looks a little blue...." He glanced up to a confused and anxious Murlock. " Oh....nevermind." A very exhausted Sara leaned against her lover, as they watched the hospital staff bustle around with the normal birthing procedures. The two teens practically beamed as they watched their own child, a creature of flesh and blood that was created out of an unlikely love, was brought toward them. Just as Sara took a hold of her newly born child, Dr. Murdoch came over to the young couple. " I'm very, very sorry to say this," he began. " But.....there's something wrong with the baby." He turned his head to the staff. " Get an incubation tank out, STAT!!" He yelled, as he thoughtlessly took the tiny child out a shocked Sara's arms. The two exchanged worried glances.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, a very forlorn-looking Rose and Dr. Murdoch approached the worried parents. They both sighed. " Sara, Murlock....." Rose started. "....I hate to be the one to tell you this, but...."She shook her head, signaling that she couldn't finish her sentence with a straight face.   
" Unfortunatly, and it really pains me to say this, but....the baby is in grave danger." Both Sara and Murlock's eyes shot wide open.   
" WHAT?!?!"  
" Wait! Wait! Hear me out!" he pleaded. " I don't know what happened, but, the baby is premature. Almost three months, as a matter of fact. Many of it's vital organs are under-developed, so, it hurts me to say this, but, your child has about a seven percent chance of making it through this night. Sara and Murlock were frozen in shock. Emotionally, almost eerily, Sara spoke.   
" Doctor, may we please see the child?" Dr. Murdoch nodded and turned to the medical staff. Meanwhile, Rose was dialing a white curtisy phone. ' PAGING DR. BERNARD GOODMAN,' the P.A. announced. ' PAGING DR. BERNARD GOODMAN. PLEASE COME TO ROOM 251.' Almost instantly, a thundering herd of feet could be heard in the hallways.   
" What's wrong?! What is it!? Is the baby here?!?" Sara and Murlock slowly turned their heads to their friends and family. The entire room almost seemed darker with an aura of sadness. The entire group was speechless as they approached the newborn baby - the child which would make Flint and Rocky possible godfathers, Tony an Uncle, Dr. Goodman a great-uncle, and Sara and Murlock a mother and a father, was lying helplessly in an incubator. Tubes seemed to grow out of it's chest and arms, while it's faintly beating heart could be seen through the membrane-like film called its skin. Even though the child was horribly premature, Sara managed to shape a smile.   
" Her name is Hope," she whispered. " If you look in her mouth, under the oxygen tank, you can see little fangs...just like Murlock's....." Murlock embraced her as she began to cry. " It was totally by chance," she sobbed. " If I were just a few years older, she would've been perfectly healthy...." Suddenly, as if to prove her theory right, the heart moniter went flat. " NNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, kicking,clawing and thrashing, trying to get out of the deathgrip that Murlock and several nurses had her in. " NNOOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!! MY BABY!!!! I HAVE TO SEE MY BABY!!!!" Her primitive human instincts kicked in as she started biting the nurses' arms. One yanked her arm back, cursing.   
" She drew blood! That little witch bit me and made me bleed!!" She didn't care. After pushing and squirming her way through the crowd of doctors, her face fell pale. Sara dropped to her knees, a blank and vacant expression on her face. She paid no heed as her friends, her lover and her family held eachother close, the monotonous sound of the flatline singing it's own twisted song of victory over the world of living.   
  
Murlock Holmes walked past the apoligetic doctors and nurses that he passed by in the hallway. Flint, Tony, Dr. Goodman and all the time shifters were holding eachother close, the earlier experiance of how fragile life is made them appreciate eachother even more. Tony was holding Sara's wheelchair, her face red and her eyes puffy from the tremendous amount of crying she had been doing. Murlock shot a glance at Bindi, who, as much as she despised Sara, was crying just like everyone else. He smiled faintly at her momentary compassion. When he came up to Sara, he slowly put his arms around her. They stayed like that for about five minutes, not wanting to leave eachother unattended. Finally, he let go and proceeded to his child's own room. He shut the door behind him, paying no attention to the huge lack of light in the room. He was a vampire; his night vision was as least ten times better than that of a regular human. With shaking hands, he touched the tiny corpse. " My.....my child......my daughter.....our hope for the future.....our Hope....." Murlock Homles shed one more tear for his lost child. He had used them all up. He ran a hand along a tiny inscription that the hospital whipped up for them. His gloved fingers lightly brushed the rushed lettering that read: HOPE GOODMAN-HOLMES-SHE HAD BEEN TAKEN AWAY MUCH TOO SOON FROM THIS WORLD. Murlock closed his eyes. ' Isn't everyone's hope taken away far too soon?' he thought. After a few minutes, he approached the door, and opened it slowly. " Good-bye, Hope...." And shut the door.   
  
If someone had come into her room later on, they would've found that the room was filled, knee-high with roses. A solitary flower lay on her tiny chest. Roses had always been Murlock and Sara's favorite, so, why not their daughter's? She would've liked that.   
  
  
________________________________  
  
Well....Geez...I'm getting emotional from my own stories....Any comments, flames, ideas....send 'em on down to kaarons@home.com. Thank you all for reading!  
Ly the werewolf 


End file.
